warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelionkit
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Weakness |age=2 moons at death |kit=Dandelionkit |starclan resident=Dandelionkit |mother=Squirrelflight |father=Bramblestar |sister=Sparkpelt |brothers=Alderheart, Juniperkit |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Unknown |deadbooks=Squirrelflight's Hope'' }} Dandelionkit is a she-cat with glossy fur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Dandelionkit is one of four kits of ThunderClan's leader, Bramblestar, and the deputy, Squirrelflight. After being scolded by their mother, Alderkit says that although she was stern, she knew she was just looking out for her kits. Alderkit recalls their shared grief at the loss of his littermates. He remembers his sister, saying that she had never been strong, and slowly weakened until she had died two moons after her birth. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight is temporarily in StarClan while her body heals, she encounters Dandelionkit and her brother, Juniperkit. Dandelionkit asks her mother if she is going to live with them, though her mother is unsure. The kits weave around their mother's legs, and she lifts then onto her back. They argue about whether Mousefur or Longtail is the best hunter in StarClan, and when Squirrelflight brings up the Dark Forest with the former ThunderClan elders, Dandelionkit asks what it is. Her brother responds that it's where scary cats go, and the two play-fight, pretending to be Dark Forest cats. After Firestar tells Squirrelflight that she and Leafpool must undergo a trial to remain in StarClan, he requests that Mousefur take the kits away, and Dandelionkit protests that she wants to stay with her mother. :Later, Squirrelflight watches her kits playing moss-ball with Flickerkit, Larksong, and Briarlight. Dandelionkit attempts to persuade Squirrelflight to join them by saying that Briarlight told them it's more fun if they all play, which the brown she-cat denies. Briarlight insteads offers them a badger ride, which Dandelionkit excitedly accepts, climbing onto her back. Hollyleaf suggests they show Squirrelflight more of StarClan, and they decide to hunt for squirrels in the trees. When Juniperkit mentions that it's impossible to get hurt from falling, Dandelionkit remarks that it's like flying without wings. Squirrelflight, seeing her kits race along a lower branch, thinks of them as tiny warriors. Their mother catches a squirrel, and Dandelionkit asks if they can taste it, though their mother is unsure if they are old enough for fresh-kill; however, Juniperkit informs his mother that in StarClan, cats can eat whatever they want. :After playing chase with Juniperkit and Flickerkit, Dandelionkit asks her mother if she has seen all her Clanmates in the pond, to which Squirrelflight reveals that she has to return to ThunderClan. Dandelionkit argues that she had only just arrived, but eventually bravely lifts her head and declares she can wait. Squirrelflight nuzzles her daughter's ears, telling her and her brother to be good and to practice their hunting skills. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through her grandfather Tigerstar. Author statements *When asked, Kate did not think that she or Juniperkit would appear in ''River of Fire or The Raging Storm, but suggested they may appear in The Broken Code. **However, they do appear in Squirrelflight's Hope. Kin Members Mother: :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sister: :Sparkpelt: Brothers: :Juniperkit: :Alderheart: Nephews: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: Great grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: Great-great grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-great-great grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great uncle: :Lionheart: Great aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-great uncle: :Patchpelt: Great-great uncles/aunts :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: Half-aunt: :Mothwing: Half uncle/aunt: :Lynxkit: Great half-uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Great half-aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great-great half-uncles: :Longtail: :Birchface: Great-great half-aunt: :Frecklewish: First cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: Second cousins: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Cloudtail: :Nami: :Livy: :Zack: :Taylor Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree External links * Notes and references }} de:Löwenzahnjungesru:Одуванчикfi:Dandelionkitpl:Mleczykfr:Dandelionkit Category:Females Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters